Mensaje importante
by Akeifa
Summary: Hay un mensaje importante para Rusia. Bielorrusia lleva tiempo intentando darlo. Un mensaje que nadie mas entiende, pero ella seguira dandolo hasta que esa persona sea feliz.


Nota de la autora:

No sé qué paso aquí. Como todos mis shots no tengo idea de cómo demonios salió esto. Simplemente la idea vino y empezó a escribirse sola. Pero simplemente esto terminó escrito en una noche. Hay parejas varias de hecho no puedo decir que es RusBel por que Rusia prácticamente no aparece aunque en torno a él gira la historia, así que quizá debería de decir que es unilateral. Pero realmente Bielorrusia…oh bueno lean y quizá entiendan porque yo no lo hice. Solo me metí un momento en mi headcannon de por qué Bela quiere casarse con Rusia, sacando esa idea de la hermana pervertida incestuosa un momento y poniéndola como yo la veo, una chica hermosa, fuerte y que hará lo que sea por quien ama. Bien si no les agrada la idea no les robo mas su tiempo. Por favor no sean rudos conmigo, ni con Bela, ni por que hago alusión a otras parejas. De hecho aviso que me gusta prácticamente que todo el mundo sea uno con Rusia (¿? ) pero bueno… dispárenme

Por cierto solo hay un diálogo y esta en negritas, lo demas que aparece entre guiones es un pensamiento accidental de Bela.

...

**-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo quiero tener relaciones sexuales con mi hermano mayor? –** Soltó la chica seria, con su carita de muñeca apenas y una mueca leve de molestia. ¿Por qué nadie entendía su amor? Ella no tenia esos deseos pero ella se iba a casar con ó dando un portazo.

No era como todos los que solo querían su gran territorio, no era como esas basuras débiles que estaban con el por qué le temían o querían protección, ni por conveniencia o sacar algo. Ella era la única que podía casarse con él porqué era la única que podía protegerlo. Si protegerlo. Porque nadie veía lo que ella. Ni su hermana que al final como todos dio la espalda a esa persona por deudas. Nadia más que ella podía notar que Rusia necesitaba ser protegido.

Solo ella veía eso.

Solo ella lo podía cuidar.

Solo ella quería esa responsabilidad.

Solo ella lo quería salvar a su brat de ese agujero tan enorme en el que lo habían hundido.

Cuando el prusiano le dijo que era retorcida o una enferma por querer casarse con su hermano le odio. El no tenía derecho a opinar de su amor. Por que el de ella era puro, era honesto y quizá algo brutal. Pero era la única que parecía amar a Rusia así. No era una mujer delicada, nació en las tierras heladas y ahí si no eres capaz de luchar contra un oso y sobrevivir no tienes espacio para seguir respirando. Pero desde siempre se ocupo de cuidar lucir bonita.

Por que recordaba cuando vivían juntos y tuvo el primer detalle hermoso de su hermano. Ella estaba manchada de nieve con tierra pro que había caído, era apenas una niña. Le dolía la carita y se sentía incomoda con tanta tierra en el rostro. Lagrimas peleaban por salir pero sabía que se le congelarían de inmediato así que aguantaba. Ahí apareció su amado brat. Ahí no era como se presentaba hoy día. El era un niño que sonreía muy contento y era cariñoso. Casi como ahora pero sin esa sombra enorme recubriendo sus ojitos violetas. El se puso frente a ella y se puso a limpiarle la carita con delicadeza –Belarushi no llores, está bien-

-Mi cara….sucia- era de pocas palabras, incluso quizá tímida

-Da…-la limpio con cuidado usando su propia ropa y sonrió- pero con o sin tierra belarushi siempre luce como una muñequita, muy hermosa. Para mí… ¡Belarushi siempre será una muñequita hermosa da!- Y ahí se sintió feliz. No por ser elogiada por alguien porque aunque sonara narcisista sabía que era bonita. Pero ahí en las heladas tundras se dio cuenta que el mensaje no era ese era "Sin importar si tienes tierra eres bonita para mi" ¿Si sus manos se manchaban de sangre de oso seria bonita para su hermano aun? ¿Si ella lloraba su hermano mayor la seguiría considerando linda? Comprobó los dos. Y aunque no era precisamente la persona más expresiva, ella era la niña más feliz del mundo mientras su hermano le contaba cuentos. Cuando le contaba como logro evitar a ese tal caballero teutónico. El era impresionante. Fuerte y sin importar si ese maldito de Mongolia le clavaba una flecha él le daba una sonrisa. Incluso aunque estuviese algo lastimado o con hambre cada que conseguía un nuevo lazo lograba escuchar un elogio de esa persona. Si… nadie más que Rusia veía más allá de la cara bonita. También quería a Ucrania, cuando Rusia se iba ella la cuidaba, le mostro como lucir linda y todas las labores del hogar. Le explico lo importante que era para un hombre tener una buena esposa. Porque si, ser la esposa no es solo un titulo para las chicas bonitas, ser esposa significa ser el apoyo y el sostén de tu esposo. Por eso ella debía de ser el apoyo para su Brat! ¿Qué nadie entiende eso?

Mientras sigue recordando escucha una voz. Ah es Lituania de nuevo molestándole. Ese chico le produce demasiadas cosas a la vez. Es lindo. Y aunque no lo demuestre es fuerte… quizá sería un buen esposo.

No

No

¡NO!

El la separo de su Brat cuando él la necesitaba y eso no se lo perdonaba. No lo perdonaría jamás -_aunque quizá le gustaba un poco_ - no iba a perdonar a Lituania. Su hermano las necesitaba pero ella estaba atrapada con él. En ese entonces no lo odio. Le atraía mucho y le parecía un esposo perfecto. ¡Pero si no hubiese estado conforme con él y se hubiese dejado engatusar por esa sonrisa amable y dulce ahí hubiese estado! ¡Ella lo hubiese salvado de Mongolia! O al menos habrían estado juntos y Brat no estaría "roto". Si es su culpa. Porque por él y su tonta amabilidad superficial dejo solo a su Hermano mayor. Si es malo, él la separo de su Brat cuando su deber como futura esposa era cuidarlo. No lo podía perdonar. No simplemente no. Le vio con odio, por engañarla... Porque el siempre parece ser bueno pero no lo es. El es malo y la distrae para que su hermano este solo, el odia a su Brat y no lo perdonara por eso. Es una mala persona. No le gusta.- _Ya no más._- En especial porque su brat piensa también que es lindo y amable. Y duele. Algo raro pero no quiere que Lituania sea bueno con Rusia ni que Rusia sea buena con Lituania. Ni que se llamen la atención. No son celo claro que no porque su Brat solo se fija en el porqué finge ser amable. Pero si realmente fuera amable no hubiese provocado que se separara de Brat.

No se calma hasta que oye un crack. Oh si el que suene un Crack es malo. ¿No? No, no lo es, significa que gano. Oh… solo gano la mano rota de Lituania. Entonces no importa. El se lo merece.- _Aunque sea lindo y aunque en el fondo quizá remotamente no lo odie tanto-_. Pero lo separa de su Brat entonces no puede permitirse una distracción así de fuerte. No.

Tiene que encontrar a su Brat y recordarle eso que es importante. Porque es lo más importante de pedirle matrimonio todos los días. Si eso. El mensaje importante debe ser entregado sin falta cada día. Aunque Brat no lo entienda. Antes lo entendía pero todos lo rompieron. Antes su brat entendía ese gesto y sonreía. Hoy lloraba y huía. ¿Era culpa de Mongolia? Lo odia. Lo odia mucho. También a China por que a su hermano le agrada y el huye. Como todos. Como siempre lo dejan. Es por eso que jamás se puede rendir porque entonces nadie ira tras él. Y él estará solo. Su brat ya no debe de estar solo. ¿Si se rompe más? No. Ella es su futura esposa y lo debe de cuidar, para que ya no se rompa y debe arreglarlo. Debía de llegar con él y darle ese mensaje que el parece que ya no puede escuchar sin importar cuanto lo diga. No se puede rendir hasta que su hermano reciba ese mensaje.

Ucrania. Es su hermana. Y la quiere. La quiere mucho y la admira. Pero también es mala. Hace a Rusia sentir triste cuando le da la espalda. Y también quizá sería mejor esposa para Rusia. Porque la mayor sabe hacer bufandas bonitas y ella no. No aprendió como hacer buenas bufandas, pero sabe pelear. No sabe hacer trenzas complicadas ni cosas demasiado delicadas. Pero cocina bien y es fuerte. Quizá Ucrania sería mejor esposa. No. Tampoco ella por que huye. Tampoco puede ser ella porque ella era la mayor y también fue embelesada por ese tonto Polonia. –Igual que ella- pero ella ya se dio cuenta y ahora ya no se acerca a Lituania, Ucrania sigue siendo linda con Polonia entonces no se arrepiente lo suficiente de dejarlo. No será buena esposa para brat.

De nuevo le regaña gente tonta. De nuevo le dicen que no acose a Rusia. El antiguo reino de Prusia. A él también lo odia. Porque su hermano se emberrincha con él. Porque ese sujeto lastimaba a su Brat cuando era pequeño. Incluso si lo hubiese tomado en lugar de Mongolia quizá no lo odiaría tanto si su Brat no estuviera roto-

No, no puede ser su esposo. No. Y quizá sabe que no solo Mongolia lo quebró. Sabe que también el mismo y su pueblo, sabe que la disolución de la unión soviética también lo lastimo.-_Y que quizá ella también se fue-_ Pero ya no. No hay nadie más que se atreva a ver a esa persona con amor como lo hace ella. Ella quiere que reciba ese mensaje tan importante.

Oh

Ahí está. Se esconde un poco detrás de una puerta. Porque es bonito verlo de lejos. Ya no es de su tamaño. Ya es muy alto, sus facciones se han hecho más varoniles aunque sigue teniendo esa sonrisa infantil. Su hermano es atractivo. No entiende por qué solo ella lo quiere así. No es que quiera competencia para ser la esposa. Pero es que no concibe porque nadie lo ve. ¡Nadie ve eso que es evidente! ¡Ahí está, ahí está! ¿Por qué nadie lo nota? Francia está justo a su lado derecho y no lo ve. Ella debe de decirlo. Ella debe de decirle que lo nota. ¡Porque nadie más ve eso ahí! Es tan evidente. ¿O lo ven y no les importa? Los odia entonces. Debe decirle. Debe hacerle notar eso aunque el huya.

Se acerca y de nuevo su Brat hace "esa carita" pobre. Roto, el está roto y tampoco ve ni en sí mismo ni en ella. Es bonito verlo reaccionar con algo que no sea esa mueca. Aunque le gusta esa mueca le hace notar que su hermano aun es muy frágil. Sonríe por cositas pequeñas. Es feliz por ver un girasol. Es feliz por oír gente sin que nadie le hable a él. Su hermano ha aprendido a sonreír solo por que al menos hay alguien que vea su sonrisa. Triste. Demasiado triste. Tanto que dan ganas de llorar pero ella no llora. Sabe que su hermano la seguirá viendo hermosa pero una buena esposa debe ser firme. El llora. No, su brat no debe lloriquear jamás. Golpea la puerta. Estorba. ¿Porque su brat sigue huyendo? Porque él no quiere recibir ese mensaje. Deben ser esposos. Deben de ser felices. Si, su hermano debe ser feliz. Hasta que no aparezca alguien que merezca a su hermano y lo ame al menos un trocito de lo que lo ama ella no puede permitirse rendirse.

-_"Por favor hermano, recibe mi mensaje, por favor hermano entiende, Aunque no me sonrías, yo te amo, aunque huyas, yo te amo, aunque tus manos y tu cara se manche de sangre yo te amo, aunque te hayas roto mi querido hermano, al igual que tú me has querido por lo que soy, cada día de mi vida, hermano mayor. Yo te amo"_ –

Su brat ya no entiende que alguien lo ame, su hermano mayor ve ese cásate conmigo como un compartamos casa y te atrapare, me obedecerás, pero a diferencia de los demas el no lastimaria jamás a Bielorrusia, por que es su amada hermana menor a la que primero perderia un brazo antes de lastimarla, obsesiva o no, le aterre o no ella es su pequeña hermana a la que cuidara con su vida.

Aún asi Rusia perdió la fe en ser alguien querido sin tener que forzar las cosas. Bielorrusia quiere darle este importante mensaje.

"Te amo sin importar que, aunque tu cara este sucia de nieve, eres alguien valioso"

Lástima que Bielorrusia se sienta culpable, culpable por que cuando volvió a ver a su hermano el estaba tan mal. Y ahora no sabe como acercarse a esa persona que admiraba. Antes era alguien fuerte, invencible. Hoy ella, como nadie más, se ha dado cuenta que su hermano está muy lastimado. Porque así como el la hizo feliz diciéndole que era una muñequita, ella quiere que el sea feliz. Y ser su apoyo y esposa es lo único que se le ocurre para darle lo que le han arrebatado de vuelta.


End file.
